Secrets
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: When Spiderman and his team run into a new foe, secrets will be made. More so for Peter. For who would suspect his foe would be his boyfriend? Spideypool!
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty! Another story...In the words of Fluttershy "Yay"...Goddamn my muse Anyways, ya'll know the drill. Read and Review!

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spidey NOR Deadpool. Trust me. Marvel would have a melt down.**_

_**~~~Secrets~~~**_

Peter Parker aka Spiderman was, for the first time in days, happy. He was swinging along Park Avenue, enjoying his city. It was just the other day that he helped MJ with her new project and helped out the Hulk with some sort of Energy Being. That was now ranked in his own top 10 Most Awesome Things List. But as the teenager was swinging around, his S.H.I.E.L.D Comm buzzed. Peter groaned. Just when he thought he could go ONE night without Fury kicking up a storm. Stopping on top of a nearby building, the brown haired male answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Parker! Why aren't you with your team?!"_

Spidey scratched his head. "Uh, cause it is 'Me Time' right now?"

"_That is not a valid excuse! We have a robbery going on and you need to be with your team! Who is currently en route to the situation! So get going otherwise you will have DOUBLE sparring time with me! Understood?!"_

Peter gulped and quickly said, "Sir yes sir! Send me the location and I will be there ASAP!"

Hanging up on the S.H.I.E.L.D Director, the hero quickly began to move his ass to where the robbery was. Cause double sparring with Nick Fury was like putting a nerd up against somebody like Vegeta. (Hey, a Spider has to have SOME sort of entertainment. DBZ just happens to be kick ass is all.)

Soon, he arrived at the bank at the same time his team did. Nova aka Bucket Head chuckled as he saw the red and blue clad teen. "Well well. Look who finally decided to show!" said the energy user.

Spiderman just flipped him off ans carefully entered the bank. The civilians had already ran off, leaving it completely deserted. Except for the robbers that were in the vault. Spiderman motioned his team to move in with caution and they all quickly moved to where the hole that had been the door to the vault. Pressing himself to the wall, the wall crawler listened in.

"Come on, I don't see why the boss hired you to protect us. We are full grown men for Christ-sakes!"

A new voice piped up. "Well, he did and you are stuck with me until A) We finish the job. B) We get caught by some superhero ass and wind up in jail. Or C) You die."

The first voice grumbled. "Still don't see why the boss picked a FREAK in the -" Here he stopped talking. It worried the heroes-in-training for a quick second until they saw a body come flying out of the safe. The large male body hit the far wall with a sickening crunch and it hit the ground. White Tiger covered her mouth with her hands as she saw that the man had been decapitated and slashed apart. Iron Fist paled and Nova looked like he was going to be sick. Powerman looked away from it, his dark skin taking on a green tinge.

Spiderman, on the other hand, was focused on the man that was currently walking out of the vault. The super heroes-in-training got a good glimpse of the man. He was wearing a red and black body suit similar to Peter's but the design was different. Two katanas sheathes were strapped to his back and one had a sword still in it. The other sword was in the man's hand. Wrapped around his waist was a belt that held all sorts of things. Gum ammo, guns, knives, gadgets and...was that a beer can?

Spiderman shook his head and continued to analyze their new foe. He was 6'5 and built. Not like, Powerman or Hulk built. More like, Iron Fist if Spidey wanted to get technical. He couldn't see the man's eyes but something in the teen's gut said that it was better.

The heroes-in-training stared at him as he stalked to the mutilated corpse. Not even turning around he said, "Well. Seems that not only am I going to get a pay cut for having one of the dumb fucks killed, it seems that I have some little wannabe super heroes to help learn their place in the world." He stopped in front of the man he had killed and turned around.

Peter got into a defensive stance, ready for anything the red clad man would throw at them. He dodged on instinct when a pipe came swinging from behind him. The two other robbers that had been in the safe had used the S.H.I.E.L.D trainees distraction to try to knock a couple of them out. Once had decided to attack Spiderman while the other went for White Tiger. The spider powered male growled and dodged again, bringing his leg up in a split like move to kick the pipe out of the crook's hands. It always amazed the young super hero on how after he got bit by that spider, how much more flexible he became.

Using his momentum, he spun on his heel and let his other foot into his opponent's face. Peter couldn't help but smirk behind his mask as the crook went into La-La Land. White Tiger quickly took out the other one and the rest of the team went to fight the man in red. And to sum it up, they were currently having their asses handed to them. Sighing in exasperation, Spiderman goes over to help out his friends(?)

He jumped up and threw a kick at the stranger's head. Surprisingly, he blocked the kick as if he knew the younger male was going to do it. Narrowing his eyes, Peter used his momentum again and threw his other leg at his foe. Again, it was blocked. Pushing off the red clad man, the young hero jumped up and shot a string of web at the stranger. Using that as a rope, Spiderman fell to earth, dragging his unwilling cargo. Bringing his fist up, Peter slammed it into the man's gut.

Staring into his opponent's face, Peter could swear that the man was smirking at him. He flew back and skidded across the ground. He reached up and ripped the web off of his arm. He continued to stare at Spidey before clapping. That thoroughly confused the heroes-in-training.

"Bravo!" he said as he continued to clap. "Bravo! You are the first newbie hero to ever land a hit on me! May I ask what is the name of my new adversary?"

Peter gritted his teeth as his team went to attack the clapping man. But what happened next shocked all of the teens. One minute, the armored man was there clapping, the next? He was standing in front of Spiderman after a strange wisp of red appeared in front of him. The man lowered himself just enough to stare directly into the shorter male's eyes.

Peter went to back up but realized he was trapped between the wall and this guy. He gulped and cockily said, "What? Haven't you heard of Spiderman? Cause, ya know, I am him. The news loves me!"

Once could see the smile behind the mask of the other man. He placed both hands on either side of the red and blue clad teen and lowered his face. Peter stiffened, fully aware that his team was waiting for him to do something. And that something happened before Peter could even mutter a word.

His new foe said in a low voice, "Nice to meet ya Spidey. The name's Deadpool." and with that, he promptly kissed the teen. Mask and all.

Spiderman stood frozen for the duration of the kiss. Well damn. His first kiss and it was with a armored villain...both of them in full costume too! The newly named Deadpool pulled away after a few seconds and said, "Also I would like to say, you have the sexiest bum I have ever seen!"

And with that, Spiderman did the only thing he could think of. He brought his knee up and crotch shot Deadpool. The older man whined and hit the ground. His little "friend" didn't even bother looking at his team. Instead, the super hero did the only thing he could think of...He ran...

_**~~~Secrets~~~**_

_**And voila! End of chapter! I know, a bit short but hey, Spideypool! X3333**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to the next chapter of "Secrets" and I am happy that the season 2 of "Ultimate Spiderman" has come out! XDD So, In honor of it, here is the second chapter of Secrets! XD Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman, Deadpool or Marvel. Those are all owned by other people...Not me D:**_

_**~~~Secrets~~~**_

Deadpool smirked under his mask, placing his hand on his chin as he watched Spiderman flee as if the hounds of hell were on his heels. The mercenary's eyes glued themselves to the blue and red clad male's buttocks. And Deadpool had to admit it, the boy had the finest ass he had ever seen. A noise made the man turn, only to see a foot heading towards his face.

Now smiling under the mask, Deadpool leaned back. White Tiger flew over him, shocked that he made his body go into a perfect 90 degree angle. Using his momentum, the mercenary brought his hands down. The super hero never saw the kick coming. Nova saw his chance to attack as their foe did a handstand. But what Deadpool did next was something the teen did not have in mind. Deadpool sprung up, pushing off the ground. Spinning in the air, he stuck the landing by planting his feet into Nova's back.

"Hmm, I say that as a 8.5 landing. What do you think?" he asked, bending down on his haunches to speak face to face with the teen. All the mercenary got was a garbled noise. He rolled his eyes under his mask and stood back to his full height. In a move that would make Discord proud, Deadpool walked carelessly off of Nova.

He placed his hands behind his head and rested one foot against the other, looking at the super heroes in training. They were staring at him as if he wasn't real. "Oh come on now. That can't be all you have? Is it?"

That got the reaction the red clad man as looking for. Powerman ran at him, fist cocked back. Deadpool lazily dodged, showing to the teens that he did not see them as a threat. His head moved to the left, causing Iron Fist's foot to miss it's target. Deadpool yawned as they tired to continue to fight him. All it did was make the S.H.I.E.L.D trainees to grow angrier.

The mercenary lazily walked, hands behind his head. "Really. I thought S.H.I.E.L.D trained their agents better than this. I mean come on. This is pathetic. All we need is the Director himself and we will have the complete potpourri of pathetic here."

What one of them did shocked him. White Tiger shrieked and ran at him, claws out. Deadpool dodged and looked at the girl before he disappeared. They all froze and slowly scouted around themselves to try and find him. They got the shock of their lives when he reappeared behind White Tiger. Nova shouted at her.

"Tiger! Behind you!"

She looked over her shoulder to see him standing behind her. But before she could move, the mercenary raised his hands. The girl froze as he cupped her breasts. Her face heated up under her mask as he clucked his tongue.

"No support? They are already starting to sag my dear. See if you can't wear some sort of bra when you wear your costume. Otherwise, your lovely breasts will sag even more."

White Tiger shrieked again and mule kicked him. Sadly for her, Deadpool dodged the kick and cocked his head to the side as she covered her chest with her arms. "Y-You sick PERVERT!" she yelled at him.

The red clad mercenary shrugged and listened as sirens began blaring from outside the building. He cursed under his breath as he realized his job had been horribly compromised. Deadpool turned his attention to the S.H.I.E.L.D Trainees. "Well well my pretties, it seems that we have to play another day. You guys cost me a big job you know. Oh! And before I go, I have a message for your boss."

Powerman glared at him from under his sunglasses. "Oh yeah? And that is?"

Deadpool smiled evilly under his mask, "Tell him that Deadpool is back in town!" and with that, he vanished in a red smoke...

_**~~~Secrets~~~**_

Wade Wilson aka Deadpool hummed as he followed the S.H.I.E.L.D brats. It was after the failed bank robbery and White Tiger and Nova were ordered by their boss to locate their missing Spider. And that was who Wade wanted. The little Spiderman interested him. Why? For one, the kid had a nice body that made the mercenary drool over and two, the kid's powers. The itsy bitsy spider's powers were something he had never seen.

And he had seen a lot over his life span. So, this kid was very interesting. He continued to follow the super heroes in training, wondering where they were going. They soon arrived in a quaint little part of Middleton, cute little houses lining the side of the street. They carefully snuck into one, which made Deadpool raise an eyebrow. Using one of his many little gadgets, Wade turned himself invisible. He scanned the area and felt like laughing. S.H.I.E.L.D tech was covering the house like a blanket.

And on a weekly basis, Wade hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D just to keep both him and them on their toes. So, hacking and avoiding this tech was going to be a cake walk. He climbed up a nearby tree and used it to walk across the overhang of the roof. He peered into one window and saw an older woman getting ready to take a shower. Gagging, Deadpool snuck to the other window, wishing to God that mind bleach would be S.H.I.E.L.D's next wonderful invention.

The next window was his jackpot. White Tiger, Nova and Spiderman were in the room. Nova was sitting on the bed while White Tiger was sitting at the desk. Spiderman, on the other hand, was pulling off his costume. Wade's blue eyes ran over the lithe form as more spandex was shed. His ears focused onto the conversation that the heroes were having...

_**~~~Secrets~~~**_

Peter sat on the foot of his bed, peeling off his shoes. "Look, guys, there is a reason why I fled okay? And can we not talk about it please!"

Ava removed her mask. "Well spill! At least he didn't grope you!"

The spider powered teen paused. "He what?"

Sam laughed, removing his helmet. "Yeah. He said that she needs to wear some support with her outfit because her boobs are beginning to sag."

The only girl frowned and took off her boot. She threw it at her friend, who ducked. Peter went over to his closet and went inside it to change. Speaking through the door, he said, "Be thankful he didn't kiss you!"

Silence came from the other side of the door. Until Ava said, "He KISSED you?!"

Peter removed his mask and popped his head out of the closet, "Yeah. Why do you think I ran as fast as I did? That sick son of a bitch kissed me. Granted it was through our masks but the concept of it is still there."

He pulled his head back in and continued to change. He heard Sam beginning to laugh again, as well as Ava. Peter finally finished changing and exited his closet, frowning at his friends. "It is NOT funny guys."

Sam rolled off the bed, holding onto his stomach. "O-Oh dear God I can't breathe! HAHAHA!"

Ava giggled and said, "S-Sorry Peter but -giggle- it is. The only time you get hit on is when you are Spidey and it is an older GUY!"

Here the two S.H.I.E.L.D Trainees laughed, rolling across the floor. Peter narrowed his eyes at them. "Oh laugh it up you two. I hope you know that Karma loves me and this will come and bite you in the ass!"

His two friends continued to laugh and Peter grumbled at them. He left his room and made his way to the kitchen, in need of something to drink. Arriving to the kitchen, he went over to the fridge and opened it. After grabbing a Dr. Pepper, Peter closed the door. Turning, he froze as he saw Deadpool leaning against the counter. Beer can in hand, Deadpool pushed his mask up just enough for his mouth and some of his nose to be seen. A couple scars littered his face (from what Peter could see) and the mercenary was smiling at him.

Peter didn't dare move or scream. For his Aunt May was upstairs, taking a shower and God forbid if a fight broke out in her kitchen. Deadpool opened his can and held it up in a salute. "Nice place you got Spidey. Real nice."

Spiderman gulped, blue eyes widening. "H-How? What? Huh?"

Deadpool pushed himself off of the counter and walked towards him. "Well duh, I followed your friends. They need to learn discretion. I mean come on, White Tiger's costume is neon white and Nova is a freaking flashlight. Sheesh!"

Peter face-palmed. "Great...I have a perverted mercenary standing in my kitchen, seeing me with my mask off and telling me that my own team members led you to my house."

The red clad mercenary smiled. "Got it in one little spider. I only wanted to stop by real quick and say one thing." He moved closer to the younger male.

Peter backed up into the counter and gulped as Deadpool pressed himself against him. "And that it?" the super hero said, not letting his nervousness show.

Deadpool smirked and took a swig of his beer. He lowered his head and let his breath ghost over Peter's lips. Spiderman gulped and stared into the eye area of Deadpool's mask. Even though he could not see the mercenary's eyes, Peter could feel them on his own face.

The taller male whispered, "Watch your back little Spider." and he closed his lips over Peter's. The teen stiffened as the others lips pressed against his own.

They were softer than what Peter expected and when Deadpool pressed his body closer, the teen gasped. The mercenary snuck his tongue into the brown haired male's mouth and coaxed Spiderman's own tongue to play. Peter felt his legs go weak as Deadpool kissed him. He grasped at the older man's arms and held onto the biceps as his head span. Beer, mint and what was Deadpool's own flavor danced on Peter's tongue as the mercenary continued to kiss him.

But after a while, the red clad man pulled away. Peter panted as he limply stood there. Deadpool grinned and gave him a chaste kiss. He whispered in the teen's ear, "This is our little secret Peter. Will see you later my little Spider."

And with that, he vanished. Peter stood there for a second before falling to his knees. With hand shaking, he pressed his fingers against his lips. Peter whimpered as he realized that this secret was going to his grave...

_**~~~Secrets~~~**_

_**Wow...That took a while to write :) May you all like this and leave a review please! They are like cookies for me! :33**_


End file.
